Lost In Love
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: A girl gets amnesia one night thanks to Kaiba and since she has no idea who she is and everything Kaiba decides to take care of her and actually grows attached to her, but what happens when he finds out she's Serenity Wheeler? SetoxSerenity
1. Craziness

**__**

****

**Sorceress Vanessa: **:) -Sweatdrops- Tis true, I have come out with another SetoxSerenity fic, lol. I couldn't wait any longer with this one, so I had to get it out and I hope that you peeps out there who are checking this out will like this fic.

Ok, This takes place probably 1 month after the Battle City Tournament had happened and since Kaiba never really payed much attention to Serenity, he has no idea who she is, so yeah, lol. Also I'm gonna mess around with the ages a little, Serenity will actually be 16 and Kaiba will actually be 18 and Yugi and the others will be 17, Mokuba will be 15 and Mai will be 19.

**Vanessa: **Here's the first chappie, hope you guys like it!

**/////////**

**Chapter 1-**

**Craziness**

**//////**

A girl walked down the sidewalk around Domino airport at 9:30pm, hoping to get to her plane in time, which left at 11:50pm. She picked up her pace, her white sneakers hitting the pavement pretty loudly and her rolling bag making this awful noise as it clattered on the ground. A street light illuminated her fair skin as well as her long auburn brown hair that reached to her waist and her mahogany brown eyes that glittered with tears, sad that she had to leave Domino, Japan back to America.

Her name was Serenity Wheeler. A young girl at the age of 16 who stood to be at a height of 5'7". She was now on her way back to America. Her brother, Joey Wheeler, had just dropped her off moments ago as she said her last goodbyes to everybody. In one way she wanted to go home, yet in another she didnt. She would miss everybody terribly and same with her brother whom she hadnt seen since her parents divorce, which was years and years ago.

She stopped as the sign read** 'DON'T WALK'** in big red letters, while cars passed by. She sat there waiting when finally the lights turn red and the sign said **'WALK'** in big green letters as she walked slowly by.

I wonder if mom will let me see Joey again soon? She thought as she held her head down, but suddenly she heard a screech as she looked up and over towards the noise and saw a black mercedes trying to stop as it came towards her.

All she could do was stand there, her brown eyes wide open in fear as it hit her and she fell to the ground, seeing darkness come over her.

****

A man was driving down the street by Domino Airport and was cursing how long he had to stay at that stupid meeting, _And I promised Mokuba that I would come home early today, dammit!_

Seto Kaiba started honking his horn at the person in front of him in a white car, driving too slowly. He then looked at the other lane and realized that no one was coming down that way as he drove over there and passed by the other car and then drove in front of them. He pushed back his chestnut brown hair as his dark cerulean blue eyes darted around and started to drive a little faster, hoping to get home soon.

Suddenly before he knew it he saw a red light and also a girl walking down the sidewalk as he slammed on his breaks. He saw the girl look up and towards him as he turned the car sideways and tried to stop, but then he heard a 'CLUNK!' as he knew that he had hit the girl. He quickly got out of his car, his white Trench Coat billowing out behind him as he walked towards the girl that he had hit. She was lying on the ground and she was unconcious for sure.

"Shit," He said slowly as he went over to her and picked her up and put her in the front seat of the car and then went back and got her bag as he threw it in the trunk. "Stupid girl, can't watch where she's going, she should have moved."

Great now I have more problems to deal with, He thought sourly as he hopped back into his seat and heard the sound of a horn hocking at him.

Kaiba looked out the rearview mirror and saw that it was the same white car that he had just passed moments ago. All he did was start up the car and put his hand out the window and flipped off the man driving the the white sedan. He started driving as he rolled up his window and looked towards the girl who sat there like she was dead.

Better wake her up, Kaiba thought as he moved one off of the wheel and started shaking the girl who just lay there, sleeping soundly. He then started shaking her harder as he fluttered her eyes open and then darted up and looked towards Kaiba.

"At least you're awake." Kaiba said cooly, while the other girl didnt answer him just looked around the car in amazment, like she had never seen anything like it before.

Kaiba looked towards her questionably at the way she was looking at his car, but then ignored her wierd behaviour and turned back to looking at the road, "What's your name girl?"

She then stopped looking her surroundings and looked at Kaiba with a look of confusion on her face. They both sat in silence forever only that clock ticking on Kaiba's watch you could hear when she suddenly spoke up.

"What's a name?"

Kaiba almost slammed on his breaks as he looked over towards her, while she just sat there innocently with her head tilted to one side, "A name is someone you call a person, like my name is Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba siad irratibly, while the girl just seemed to lighten up with glee as she started bouncing in the car, "**I WANT A NAME, I WANT A NAME!!!**"

Kaiba just looked at her like she was insane, while she stopped bouncing and looked at him in the eyes, "Where did you get those? They're so **PRETTY!!**"

She then reached over towards his eyes, while he tried to push her away and keep driving, "Would you knock it off!"

But the girl had stopped and wasnt paying attention to him anymore as she saw the steering wheel as Kiaba get moving it around which excited her a lot. She then grabbed it, while Kaiba tried to pry her hands off of it.

"This is fun!! **WHEE!!!**" She shouted and turned one way while Kaiba, who forgot to put on his seat belt, flew over towards the passenger seat and hit his head on the window.

"Yo Seto Kaiba, look at this!!" Kaiba then looked over towards Serenity who now took her hands off of the wheel and was now messing with the buttons on the radio.

"**WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!!!**"The radio blared while the girl started giggling and Kaiba looked towards the wheel which swerved over to right and hit a stop sign.

The girl was unconcious once again with her head on the wheel, while Kaiba was in the back holding his head, as his alarms blazed loudly, mixing in with the radio which was still on, while people came towards them to see what had happened.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

**///////**

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Ok, how was the first chap? I know it wasnt that funny, but you know if you peeps have some suggestions then please send them in!! I have some, but I always could use more!! :))

**Vanessa: **Hopefully it was good, so see ya for now and please leave a review, thank you!


	2. Problems

**Authoress Notes: **Hey ya! Yes everybody I am finally back with the second chapter you all have been waiting for! :) Meh, hmm... hehehe... I'm bored, -Sweatdrops-

**Sidekick Notes:** ¬¬ Like everyone wanted to know you were bored SV.

**Authoress Notes: **So enthusiastic my Hikari?

**Sidkick Notes: **So very...

**Authoress Notes: **K... whatever. Thank you all for 16 reviews so far, I'm glad that you all liked the first chap and that this story is seemingly funny in a way. I hope that this chapter will be good for you all and hopefully funnier too!

**Sidekick Notes: **Please enjoy the next chapter and have some fun!

-

__

**Chapter 2- **

**Problems**

**-**

Seto Kaiba wearly sat down in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for news to pop out about the girl he hit, who drove him crazy, and made him get into a car accident, which that car will be a lot of money to repair so that pissed off Kaiba and made him more tired then he already was.

Today was just not one of his good days.

He had already called Mokuba and let him know everything... even about the whole ordeal about what just happened and Mokuba and him and a weird conversation after he said that which disturbed him slightly in a way.

_You hit a girl?! Seto what were you thinking?!!_

Kaiba hit his head on the wall in back of him as he started to raise his voice a little, **_Hey it's not my fault that she was in the middle of the street when she wasn't supposed to be! I didn't do anything wrong!_**

Right... Of course Seto we believe you, it was all Serenity's fault not yours...

_Seto, you did do something wrong, you hit a girl! With your car for cryin' out loud! _Mokuba yelled over the phone once again, clearly angry with his brother that he didn't even care or anything.

**_Hey I already told you kiddo it wasn't my fault, the girl was in the street when she wasnt supposed to be... plus she ruined my car! Now I have to pay tons of money for that thing! _**

Mokuba sighed on the other end and continued on with the conversation in a more happier tone, _So you said that she didn't remember anything? _

**_Yes... _**Kaiba said very annoyed right now, crossing his legs and glaring at all the people who were wondering what was going on and why he was in the hospital.

_So what does she have amnesia or something? Seto, come on what's going on, is she coming home with you-..._

**_Mokuba she's not coming home with me and that's final! The doctor will probably keep her here in the hospital until she remembers everything and then she can go back to her house, end of story!_**

There was a pause as neither of them said anything until Kaiba spoke up again his voice back to normal, **_Look I got to go, bye._**

And then he hung up on him and still waited there, hoping to get some answers soon by the doctor.

Kaiba rubbed his temples soflty as he tried to calm his brain from exploding everywhere. His head hurt like hell and he surely didn't want to be here anymore. He just wanted to go home and sleep in his warm, comfortable bed... Ah thats sounded very nice...

Suddenly he saw the doctor come out with the girl behind him looking around at everything as she danced around joyfully. Kaiba raised and eyebrow as he stared at the doctor, "Well...?"

"Mr. Kaiba when you hit her you seemed to have done some pretty good damage to her head. You gave her amnesia and she most likely won't come out of it for a while or at all."

Kaiba felt something wet come down on his nose as he wiped it away and looked up to see the girl standing on the bench over his head looking at him in this really weird manner that made him narrow his eyes.

More drool came down on his face as she jumped from the bench and onto Kaiba's back, biting at his head like she was trying to eat his hair or trying to suck his brains out. Kaiba waved his hands in the air as he tried to get her off of him, while people had a hard time keeping back the giggles and laughters.

"**BLECH!!!**" She shouted and spit some of Kaiba's hair out of her mouth as people started to laugh, even the doctor.

Kaiba glared and picked the girl off her back and put her on the ground as she started to walk on four legs, sniffing around on the ground like a dog. He then turned his attention back to the doctor who shut-up immediatly and everyone else in the waiting room.

"So is that all you wanted to tell me doctor because I really need to get hom now..." Kaiba said, trying to get all the drool out of his hair and fix it.

"Well actually Mr. Kaiba... we can't keep her here because we don't have the time to look after her and since she doesnt remember who she is and since you hit her I was thinking-..."

"Oh hell no, you can forget it, she will be staying here! Does it look like I have time to watch over her?!"

"**YAAAHHHH!!!!!**" A woman yelled as Kaiba and the doctor along with everyone else looked over at the ground.

There was the girl ontop of her licking her and bouncing ontp of her, "**YOU SMELL GOOD, I LIKE YOU, YOU'RE COOL..**."

The girl went on and on and on while Kaiba narrowed his eyes in annoyance, _Dammit... I don't believe I'm doing this, why the hell am I doing this?... Dammit!!! _

The girl walked up to him and licked his face as he sat there in disgust, once again he asked the question, "What did I do to deserve this?"

-

**Authoress Notes: **-Sweatdrops- Sorry for the shorter chapter and it wasnt that funny either was it? God I'm losing it, I think I need to go and rest. -Goes and lies down on bed-

**Sidekick Notes: **-Sighs- Ok thnx for the reviews and promise SV will try harder on the next chap, kk? Later for now and please review! :)


	3. Questions

**Authoress Notes: **Hello everyone! Sorry for this long awaited chapter that took me forever to get up, lol. I've been really busy over here with school and there is something wrong with my computer... I believe a virus got it so I can't use it; right now I'm using my little brothers. Whelp, I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys! Please read on and enjoy!

-

**Chapter 3-**

**Questions**

-

Kaiba looked over in the passenger seat where the girl sat like what a normal person would sit. It took **FOREVER** for her to stay in that position, especially the fact that she had been acting like a dog for the past hour.

She reminded him of that mutt... If they were actually related, which they should be, then he would seriously laugh his ass off.

The girl looked over at him with a huge smile plastered on to her face as she started to move back and forth to the music that just came on, really slow music.

Kaiba raised and eyebrow at this, but then turned his attention back towards the road once again, _If it will at least calm her down..._

He turned up the music a bit more as she started to hum to it. Just when Kaiba though that the music would actually shut her up, eh... he was wrong.

"Seto Kaiba, where are we going?" The girl asked as Kaiba tried to contain himself from going insane, this girl was driving him crazy and if she started to rip out his hair one more time (She already tried 3 times as he led her towards the car parking lot earlier, lol) he would seriously throw her out.

He then looked at his hair in the mirror as he saw it all drooled on and all screwed up and frowned. Yah, one more time she would definitely be thrown out for sure.

"We're going to my house, a place that I live in," Kaiba said as he cracked his neck slightly.

_God, I need to get into bed. Thank God that I don't have to go to Kaiba Corporations tomorrow until later in the afternoon._

The girl's eyes seemed to have gotten bigger as she started to get closer to Kaiba, "**_Rrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyy_**?! Is it **BIG**?!"

_This is going to be a long drive home..._

Kaiba sighed at her giddiness, "Yes its big, **VERY** big now would you be quiet and stop asking questions."

"You're not a people person are you, let me help you, ok?!"

The girl then went over towards Kaiba as he looked over towards her, _God, what the hell does she want to do now?!_

He then realized that she was going to do something to him as he put one of his hands up in front of him and started to push her body away from him so she wouldn't do anything.

_Aw... hell no! She better stay away from my hair! _

"Grr..." The girl growled in frustration as she tried to reach Kaiba, but he was so strong and she couldn't reach him as she started to push harder.

Soon Kaiba had to let go as he realized that he almost hit another person's car as she reached over and started to turn his mouth upwards into a smile, "There you go!"

Kaiba pried her hands off of his mouth as she sat back over in her spot and started to pout, "Don't give me that look."

"Don't give me that look." The girl mimicked as she started to copy what Kaiba was doing. Frowning, she sat forwards and started to do what he was doing.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"I'm serious girl knock it off."

"I'm serious boy knock it off."

Kaiba's anger was slowly rising, _I can't believe that I, famous Seto Kaiba, has to take care of a girl who has lost her memory and is insane all because she wasn't being careful! _

"You know what-..." Kaiba started to say when the girl put her fingers into her ear and closed her eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah I can't hear you!" The girl shouted over and over again as Kaiba started to growl.

"Ok, knock it off! I'll smile!" Kaiba said as the girl smiled wide with a huge grin on her face.

"**REEAALLLYYY?! SMILE, SMILE, SMILE, SMILE!!!!**"

Kaiba smiled a little, but forced himself to do it as the girl frowned a little, "Bigger!"

Kaiba twitched his eye, _If it will make her stop being such a pain in the ass..._

Kaiba forced himself to smile wider as the girl giggled wildly, clinging on to him like crazy as Kaiba started to growl in anger once again, "Ok, I smiled for you get off!"

The girl did as she sat down, while Kaiba sighed in relief, _Thank God so much! Ugh... I have a big headache; I'll give this annoying girl to Mokuba when we get home._

"I'm stronger then you, I'm stronger then you!" The girl suddenly shouted as Kaiba raised an eyebrow, looking over at her.

"What the hell are you blabbing on about now?"

"Well I'm stronger then you because you're the famous Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporations! I thought you were supposed to be scary and evil!" The girl started to laugh as Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

_Ok now I have had it! I am throwing her out right-... _Then Kaiba stopped as he looked over at her strangely, _Wait if she lost her memory then how did she know that I was famous? ... I haven't even said anything to her about that..._

The girl suddenly gasped as she fell over on top of Kaiba, making Kaiba break out of his thoughts and almost crash the car as people honked their horn.

"God Damn it!" Kaiba yelled as he pushed the girl back into her seat and just when he thought he was actually going to get some relaxation and think through everything... the phone rang.

Of all the things to happen, it was his piece of a junk cell phone.

"**_What is it?!_**" Kaiba yelled.

"..._. Uh... big brother?_"

Oh... it was just Mokuba. Thank God too or it would have been hell to anybody else.

Kaiba sighed and sat back as he turned into a parking lot and shut off the engine, "**_Hey kiddo, what is it?_**"

"_Are you almost home Seto because you've been out for a long time!_"

"**_Don't worry I'm on my way,_**" Kaiba was about to hang up the phone when he heard Mokuba again.

"_Wait Seto! Are you bringing that girl home?! Because if you are I'll get food ready and-..._"

Kaiba just felt like shooting himself, he knew Mokuba would ask him that, "**_Mokuba, yes she's here with me right now and we're almost home._**"

Kaiba swore he heard yelling of lots of cheers over the phone, but he didn't pay much attention to it, he really wanted to go to bed.

"_So what's her name?" _

Everything just screeched to a halt by then.

Her name? ...

How the hell was he supposed to know that?!

And plus she doesn't even remember her own name!

Silence was between the two as Kaiba just sat there thinking, _"Uh... Seto you do know her name right? ..."_

More silence.

Kaiba wanted to just shoot himself again.

-

**Authoress Notes: **Whelp, how was this chappie? Probably crappy, God I'm losing my touch, lol.

**NOTE!!**

Ok, I got your attention; I need you guys to come up with names, to see what you guys want ok? Also I'll be updating _Haunted Freak House _and _To Love Or Not To Love? _Soon, so look for those! Byes! :)


End file.
